Mi Tipo De Amor
by johnarellano
Summary: Las lágrimas se hacían presentes, las preguntas eran continúas y la confusión reinaba en la mente de ambos, podían ignorarse, tratar de pretender pero ni siquiera eso sería suficiente para dejar de pensar en sus palabras o en lo que desean realmente.
1. Chapter 1

Son las 3:45 am y apenas he logrado terminar la tarea que me habían encargado ese mismo día, desde que llegué a casa sólo me dispuse a estudiar ya que los exámenes estaban próximos a venir y yo quería estar listo sin distracciones, además de que debía de realizar una presentación en toda la facultad en tres días y elaborar un proyecto dentro de dos meses.

Estiro mi brazo hacia la pequeña lámpara de mi escritorio y me dejo caer sobre la cama restándole importancia a todo, ni siquiera me molesto en cambiar mi ropa y ponerme la pijama solo quiero dormir y reponer mis energías, cierro mis ojos y relajo mi cuerpo dejando que se hunda en mi cama _"al fin a descansar..."_ (Pensaba) despejo mi mente de todo y me concentro en dormir pero algo pasa y muy a mi pesar no logro conciliar el sueño.

Luego de un rato de estar dando vueltas y vueltas en mi cama miro el reloj solo para ver los números digitales que marcaban la hora _"¡4:30! ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?"_ pensé molesto al no poder dormir en mi cabeza no paraba de rondar mi exposición de energía termo-nuclear, pero algo interrumpe mis pensamientos... su recuerdo... ésto me dejó algo inquieto quizá fue su mirada hacia mí, quizá fueron sus palabras deseándome suerte... no lo sé.

Vi de nuevo el reloj solo para ver que marcaba las 5:56 me desesperé revolcándome entre las sabanas para después tomar una almohada y ponerla sobre mi cabeza.

**_-¡Duérmete de una buena vez!_**

Me recuerdo una y otra vez sobre mi clase de cálculo diferencial la cual comienza a las 7:00 y la profesora no acepta impuntualidades es muy estricta en ello así que yo debía llegar a su clase puntual y con su tarea resuelta.

Ahh... esto de salvar la ciudad y salvar el semestre me está consumiendo muy rápido, y sumando las mejoras que pedía mi equipo a sus trajes pues me tenía muy exprimido, equipo... de nuevo sus ojos, su mirada tan fuerte y protectora a la vez... tan cautivadores y hermosos... ¿Será esa la razón por la cual me resulta imposible sacar su imagen de mi cabeza?... miro el reloj de mi mesa de noche "¡_6:25, mierda aún no he dormido!"_ desesperado tomé la almohada y la puse sobre mi rostro para ahogar un grito de ira.

_¡Ah al diablo el sueño!,_ enseguida me levanto para torpemente quitar mi ropa y ponerme una más fresca lo más rápido que puedo lo cual termino en algunas caídas por mi parte, miro mi escritorio para visualizar mi tarea y mochila, entonces me acerco para tomar me tarea y ponerla dentro de mi mochila, en ese momento escucho el auto de Wasabi llamándome con el claxon y torpemente me apresuro a tomar mis cosas y bajar al escuchar a mi tía cass llamarme desde el café que ella corría.

**_-Hiro, cariño es…_**

**_-¡Tarde, lo sé!_**

**_-¿No vas a desayunar algo? No puedes irte así_**-Insiste y me regreso hacia a ella para tomar una rosquilla del mostrador del café

**_-Adiós tía Cass- _**Salgo de inmediato escuchándola decir adiós a medias, y ahí estaba...

-**_¡Hiro, vamos date prisa!_**-Me grita Wasabi

**_-¡Ya voy!-_**Corro, abro la puerta y subo de inmediato

Me sentí aliviado al estar dentro del carro, porque sabía que llegaríamos a tiempo a la clase, y el primero en hablarme es el conductor.

**_-Hiro, hermano, luces..._**

**_-Terrible-_**Concluye Fred

**_-Lo sé…_**

**_-¿Qué te pasó Hiro? ¿Te sientes mal?-_**Pregunta Honey con preocupación.

**_-No, es sólo que no pude dormir_**

**_-¿Te desvelaste toda la noche?..._**

En ese momento mi mirada se posa en ella a la vez que ella se giraba desde el asiento del copiloto para verme, a decir verdad me sorprendí un poco al escuchar a Gogo preguntar eso con un tono de voz un poco preocupado, me hace pensar que se siente mal por ello, como si se sintiera responsable de que no pueda descansar o que esté tan presionado... o solo fue mi imaginación, de alguna forma pareciera como si supiera qué eso fue lo que paso, como si me hubiera visto tratando de dormir sin éxito alguno, una extraña sensación se apodero de mí.

**_-Si..._**

**_-¿Por qué?- _**insistió más firme esta vez parecía que la hubiera molestado con mi respuesta.

**_-Bueno...- _**de inmediato recordé la razón por la cual no pude pegar los ojos en toda la noche... y la tenía frente a mí, descarto la idea y opto por dar una respuesta sencilla.-**_me quede adelantando unas tareas solamente._**

**_-¿Tareas? Esa no es razón para desvelarse tanto hermano _**–Dice Fred en un tono divertido, muy típico de él

**_-¿Qué tarea era?-_**Pregunta Gogo ignorando a Fred

**_-C-cálculo diferencial_**

**_-¿Qué dices? eso es mentira Hiro._**

Y como siempre ella tiene razón, siempre ha sido muy lista y yo un completo idiota por no saber mentir mejor.

**_-Por favor, si cálculo es como matemáticas de segundo grado de primaria para ti, lo terminarías en 5 minutos si te lo propusieras es imposible que te hayas quedado toda la noche trabajando en eso, ¿qué ocultas Hiro? quiero la verdad._**

Mierda... me conoce bien, ¿Cómo se me pudo ocurrir que esa mentira funcionaria?

De inmediato siento la mirada de todos sobre mí, excepto wasabi quien iba conduciendo, las miradas de todos provocan que me ponga más nervioso, eso y el hecho de que no he dormido evitan que piense con claridad

**_-No estoy ocultando nada, enserio ¿por qué lo aria?... además estuve pensando en qué proyecto tengo que presentar en dos meses_**

**_-Ah, era eso, relájate hermano, ya verás que luego tendrás mejores ideas. –_**Decía Wasabi tratando de calmar el ambiente tenso que comenzaba a provocarse por el enojo de Gogo

**_-Eso espero…_**

Llegamos a la universidad justo a tiempo para mi clase de cálculo, en el momento en que salí del auto corrí hacia mi clase como si no hubiera un mañana, extraño... parecía que estaba escapando pero... escapando de qué me pregunto...

Tomé la clase y las que seguían, por lo general nuestras materias no concordaban ya que yo era de nuevo ingreso, era mi primer semestre, y ellos iban más adelantados. Eran las 4:50, terminó la última clase y yo tenía demasiada hambre, pensé en ir a la cafetería antes de reunirme con el resto. El problema además de no dormir fue no desayunar y estar casi todo el día en clases corridas, ninguna libre, además del hecho de que aún estoy en crecimiento, aún sigo teniendo 14 años y según Baymax sigo en crecimiento, eso por eso que mal pasarme perjudica todo, hasta mi estado de humor.

Caminé a la cafetería, tenía ganas de comer todo aunque por la debilidad que sentía preferí ir por pizza y una Dr. Pepper, y fue entonces cuando me llevé una gran sorpresa...

Un tipo alto de cabello oscuro y ropa informal se encontraba junto a ella y aunque no podía escuchar nada de lo que decían por el bullicio del lugar podía notar que al hablar con ella fuera como si coqueteara... o al menos esa impresión me daba a mí, toda esa escena me dejó inquieto y no podía pensar con claridad, no entendía lo que estaba pasando frente a mí en este momento, Gogo Tomago, la señorita "nerd-ruda-antisocial" ¿Platicando con un sujeto? ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Un compañero de clase? ¿Un amigo? todas esas preguntas se formulaban en mi mente sin poder encontrar respuesta alguna.

Ah... no entendía nada, pero mi hambre fue raramente alterada al ver a Gogo sonreírle de la misma manera al sujeto, se me revolvió tanto el estómago al notar como ella reía junto con él. ¿Pero qué? ¿En qué estoy pensando? Ella solo era compañera del mismo equipo, tiene tiempo libre al igual que todos nosotros, puede disponer de él libremente, aunque de repente este pensamiento me revuelve más el estómago... de igual manera yo no soy nadie para juzgar ni pensar en estas cosas, así que decido ignorarlo y caminar hacia la pequeña pizzería de la cafetería, estando a unos metros de ellos. Traté de entretener a mi cerebro contando el dinero de mi cartera mientras me formo detrás de tres estudiantes más altos que yo.

Comienzo a sentirme mal, de repente todo me molesta, el olor, el ruido, la gente, las risas, Gogo...

**_-Y así es de sencillo_**

Escucho detrás de mí y me giro para encontrarme con Gogo y ese sujeto platicando... perfecto, sencillamente perfecto... No lo conocía, pero ya comenzaba a odiarlo.

**_-Wow, no creí que fuera así, siempre creí que era difícil, es como si hubieras abierto mi mente-_**Dice Gogo con una expresión de felicidad en su rostro mientras el tipo sonreía

**_-Bueno, pues ya sabes que siempre me tienes a mí para resolver tus dudas, por cierto Gogo, ¿tienes libre este sábado por la tarde?_**

Pregunta atento a la reacción de ella, al parecer creía que por explicarle algo complicado a Gogo podía darse el lujo de poder invitarla a donde fuera, es un imbécil; literalmente siento ganas de vomitar.

**_-¿Sábado? _**

Pregunta dudosa y yo opto por salir de ese lugar, salgo de la fila y camino lejos de ellos, pero ella al percatarse de mí me detiene en seguida.

**_-Hiro, aquí estabas, ¿a dónde ibas?_**-Dice en un tono ligeramente aliviado.

De pronto tengo la sensación de que el sujeto me mira molesto al ser yo la razón por la que Gogo cambiara su respuesta.

**_-Hola Gogo, iba hacia el laboratorio-_**Digo simple, tenía que salir de ahí, no soportaba que me utilizaran de pretexto, además de que todo me irritaba.

**_-¿Es tu hermanito Gogo?-_**Pregunta en un tono compasivo

**_-¡Claro que no!, es mi amigo_**

**_-¿Tienes de amigo a un niño de secundaria?-_**Dice de manera un poco burlona y en ese patético tono compasivo mirándome de arriba abajo.

Dios, en serio, de no ser por mi físico ya lo habría tenido en el suelo pidiéndome perdón después de cada golpe que le propinara, aunque para la suerte de él no soy tan explosivo… o al menos eso creo yo, no lo sé, la falta de sueño y comida no son para nada buenas para mí.

**_-Estudio en la misma universidad que tú-_**Contesto sólo porque Gogo estaba presente

**_\- Fue él quien creó los microbots, Hiro Hamada-_**Dice ella con un poco de orgullo, lo cual me hace sentir extraño

**_-E-él… no puede ser…_**-Me contempla asombrado como si estuviera viendo a una celebridad.

De verdad que no tenía humor para esto, sabía que ella no tardaba en presentarnos formalmente así que continúe con mi idea de salir de ahí antes de que vomitara.

**_-Hiro espera ¿ya irás al laboratorio?-_**Me detiene preocupada, y me mira como si quisiera ir conmigo, me da la impresión de que no quería estar con él, quizás por lo del sábado, sabía que él insistiría con su propuesta y me hace pensar que no tiene el valor para rechazarlo.

**_-Yo...-_**Planeo que mentir para no ir en compañía de ella.

**_-Te acompaño_**

**_-¿Sábes?, recordé que tengo clase y voy 5 minutos retrasado_**

**_-Pero, Hiro..._**

**_-¡Nos vemos!-_**Me despido y corro lo más rápido que puedo para salir de ahí, de nuevo parecía como si escapara de algo

Funcionó, me siento aliviado después de haber corrido medio campus para llegar a otro extremo, pero la fatiga me hace sentir peor, busco un baño y voy sólo para mojarme la cara. Después de mojarme la cara me seco, salgo y sigo caminando por un pasillo largo.

Hambre, sueño, dolor de cabeza... y mi oportunidad de comer algo se había arruinado gracias a Gogo y al estúpido que estaba con ella, la duda de saber quién era persistía en mi mente mientras caminaba hacia la biblioteca, mi siguiente clase comenzaba a las 6:00 y terminaba a las 8:00 PM. Cada día era así de pesado, además de que tenía que reunirme con el equipo después de esta última clase. ¿Será su novio? ¿Compañero de clase?... mierda, si al menos hubiera sabido su nombre ahora mismo lo estaría investigando... pero ¿qué estoy pensando? ¡Hiro concéntrate! Esto no está bien, incluso si fuera su novio no tengo derecho siquiera a preguntarle a Gogo por su vida privada, ese fue el trato entre todos al crear el equipo, sólo ser un equipo...

5:50 me levanto de la silla sin hacer mucho ruido, guardo mis libros en mi mochila y me retiro silenciosamente de la biblioteca. Caminé hacia el aula a la cual entraban mis compañeros de la clase de Ecuaciones Diferenciales, sin duda una fácil pero de mis favoritas, no me la iba a perder por nada del mundo. De repente siento un golpe de dolor en el estómago y me sostengo un poco en la pared, comienzo a respirar rápido, espero que esto de mal pasarme no me perjudique, no en esta clase...

Traté de reponerme tranquilizándome un poco, entré después de que todos entraron, me senté en el mesa banco y justo después entró el maestro. La clase tomó su curso cuando el maestro escribía en el pizarrón los ejercicios. Algo me pasa, comienzo a ver borroso, estoy sentado hasta el frente como siempre pero me cuesta trabajo ver claramente lo que escribe el maestro.

Trato de forzar mi vista y al no tener mucho éxito bajo la mirada hacia mis apuntes mientras pienso de nuevo quién diablos podría haber sido ese tipo... diferencial ordinaria: (2y2−4x+5)dx+(4−2y+4xy)dy=0 aunque, ¿por qué de repente es tan importante para mí lo que Gogo haga? Ahh... ¿Qué sucede? Me zumban los oídos y apenas escucho mis propios pensamientos, estoy sintiendo mucho calor, demasiado calor, miro a mi reloj y son las 6:15; ¿Por qué le sonreía? ¿Por qué lo evadió? ¿Por qué no sale de mi mente?, tengo que seguir escribiendo apenas he resuelto 6 ecuaciones... no entiendo qué me pasa, no reaccionan mis dedos, los siento muy pesados y comienzo a sentirme muy débil, tengo... tengo que salir de aquí.

Vuelvo la mirada arriba pero todo comienza a volverse distorsionado al igual que las voces las escuchaba muy a lo lejos, me... me estoy desesperando, nunca me había pasado esto ¿Por qué me tiemblan las manos? \\( U(x, y) = 2y^2x - 2x^2 + 5x + 4y - y^2 = C \\) quiero vomitar, cierro mis ojos con fuerza y los abro de nuevo pero... ¿Por qué veo puntos negros?

**_-¿Hamada?... ¿Hamada estás bien?-_**Me dice la compañera que estaba a un lado mío, apenas entendí lo que preguntaba al igual que el maestro que se aproximaba.

**_-Señor Hamada ¿Sucede algo?_**

**_-Yo..._**

Miré todo tornarse oscuro al sentir como mi cuerpo se iba de un solo lado. No volví a saber más de mí, es como si hubiera dormido o algo parecido, es difícil de explicar porque nunca me había pasado y porque no sé qué sucedió conmigo en todo ese tiempo que estuve inconsciente.

* * *

Hola chicos esta es mi primer historia y les agradeceria si dejaran comentarios si quieren que suba otro capitulo o alguna sugerencia, si les gusto la historia o no es depende de cada uno de ustedes, en fin dejenme saber lo que opinan de la historia en un review o mensaje.

Gracias por leer n_n hasta luego.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicos aquí les dejo el el segundo capitulo, espero y les guste, ya saben me seria de mucha ayuda que me dijeran que opinan, si creen que va bien si les gusto o no? ustedes digan sus opiniones o comentarios, oh y por cierto gracias a las personas que me dejaron sus opiniones, me alegra que les halla gustado el primer capitulo n_n gracias por su apoyo.

Bueno ya para no aburrirlos disfruten el segundo capitulo, gracias por leer :D

* * *

Diseñar, construir y programar robots prototipo para la comprobación experimental significa dar una solución, o mejor dicho, facilita las cosas; estudio Ingeniería Robótica desde hace 2 años, fui hija única y desde que decidí estudiar en la universidad de San Fransokyo he vivido sola, me valgo de mis propios medios, y aunque mis padres viven lejos siempre he sentido que he estado mucho más lejos de ellos aunque los tuviera cerca, siempre fue así.

Me he caído y me he levantado, sin una mano que me ayudara o me indicara el camino, aunque la pedí jamás me fue dada esa ayuda... y aun así he visto a personas que llevan una suerte diferente, tienen la vida fácil, consiguen todo y creen que pueden tenerlo para siempre, sueños vánales y sin fundamentos, ellos no conocen el fracaso... no conocen lo que es estar en el suelo doblándote del dolor mientras pides ayuda, aunque imploré por ayuda de un héroe, él nunca llegó...

Desde entonces aprendí que la vida es una lucha constante en donde el fuerte y el débil no pueden vivir juntos, y que el débil solo sabe llorar en la espera de un héroe, aquel que le rescatará de sí mismo... patético ¿no?

Desde que entré a la universidad encontré a mis verdaderos amigos, aquellos que aceptan mi manera de ver las cosas, los adoro. En cuanto al resto, nunca he sido buena socializando con ellos, ni les caigo bien ni ellos a mí, critican mi manera de interpretar al mundo pero no puedo cambiarlo, la vida no te enseña a ser fuerte, te hace fuerte y no te da opción.

En cuanto a lo sentimental, es un tema prohibido para mí, sobrepongo mis estudios sobre todo, incluso sobre el amor ya que nunca quise pertenecer a ese grupo, y si alguna vez lo estuve fue hace mucho tiempo... ingenua igual que las demás supongo... de repente le recuerdo...

Giro mi cabeza para observar mi habitación, un poco vacía y algo fría, para después ver el reloj digital sobre mi mesa de noche _"11:11 ya es tarde, debería dormir." _Decido buscar la pijama, un short ligero y una blusa de tirante, no sé por qué pero siempre me ha gustado dormir ligera, una vez puesta la ropa para dormir me recosté sobre mi cama para relajarme un poco. Últimamente me estaba encariñando mucho con su imagen, repentinamente me encontraba pensando en él en cualquier momento del día y me era muy difícil sacar su imagen de mi mente... quizás sus ojos, su sonrisa tan inocente o su cabello alborotado...

Me siento extraña cuando pienso en él y empeora cuando estoy cerca... ¡No! ¿Qué estás pensando? tú no eres así, ya basta de ridiculeces y mejor vamos a dormir. Me regaño a mí misma por pensar tales cosas... él es mi amigo... un buen amigo que se preocupa por mi... y siempre está cuando lo necesito, aunque... me pregunto si él sentirá algo por m... ¡¿Pero qué rayos pienso!? Ya basta, estoy cansada, sólo necesito dormir eso es todo, para mañana ya ni siquiera pensaré en eso. Me decía para calmarme un poco y tal vez así lograr dormir.

Siento que pasó mucho tiempo pero no logro conciliar el sueño, vuelvo la mirada al reloj y marca las 3:45 AM. Conociéndolo en este momento debe estar despierto intentando encontrar una solución y preparar su proyecto aunque aún faltan dos meses para eso; siempre está tratando de dar todo de sí en todo lo que hace, siempre trata de no defraudar a nadie, por esa razón yo sé que se está presionando para lograr pensar algo para su proyecto, me preocupa que lo haga, le podría afectar tanto física como psicológicamente y sé que si algo le llegara a pasar no me lo perdonaría... por no estar con él apoyándolo como él lo ha estado haciendo para mí, siempre a mi lado, siempre apoyándome y por sobre todo siempre sonriendo... veo a lado mío y tomo el teléfono de su base para después ver fijamente los números en las teclas... ¿Qué debo hacer? debería llamarlo para ver si necesita ayuda, ¿Pero qué podría hacer yo? no puedo ir a su casa simplemente y decirle que tiene todo mi apoyo y que puede contar conmigo cuando quiera, sé que en el fondo aprecia el hecho de que le apoyemos en todo.

Ah no sé qué hacer... comienzo a marcar su número pero me detengo antes de oprimir el último número... ¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué le estoy marcando? no me debería de importar... aunque es malo para él no dormir, especialmente con tanta presión que debe tener enzima... pero él debería aprender a no estresarse por todo, tiene que aprender a no dar el 100% en todo lo que haga porque sólo lo dejará exhausto y muy acabado, lo regañaré mañana que lo vea, ya verá, se llevará el susto de su vida. Pensé con mucha determinación para después devolver el teléfono a su lugar, recostándome para una vez más intentar conciliar el sueño y descansar.

Mi despertador sonó a las 5:55 AM, me levanto con pereza y me estiro para ahuyentar la somnolencia, camino con flojera hacia el baño para darme una ducha, giro las perillas para regular el agua y al sentirla caer sobre mi piel me hace sentir relajada hasta cerrar los ojos... dormí tarde de nuevo por recordarlo, quisiera que ya saliera de mi mente, que alguien lo sacara... debo dejar de pensar en él; froto mis dedos con shampoo sobre mi cabello para pensar en otra cosa. Después de haberme bañado miro el reloj de mi celular al salir y son las 6:10.

Sequé mi cuerpo y me cambie de inmediato, me miro al espejo y de repente siento la necesidad de querer maquillarme más, como si quisiera que él lo notara... ¿Pero qué digo? Ah, de nuevo con esto ¿Por qué? Aunque ahora que lo noto, llevo una blusa más ajustada ¿Qué me está pasando?. Termino de maquillarme y antes de cambiar de parecer sobre mi blusa me sirvo cereal para desayunar, como lo más rápido que puedo pero al escuchar el claxon del auto de mi amigo Wasabi siento que me atraganto y comienzo a toser. Eran las 6:20 AM tenía que darme prisa.

Terminé mi cereal, tomé mi mochila, mis amados audífonos, celular, cartera y llaves para salir a toda prisa. Me sentía ansiosa, quizás porque lo vería... para regañarlo claro, me gustaba hacerle reconocer a la gente sus errores, además sabía que no había dormido así que ya llevaba mi buen discurso, aunque la verdad me sentía preocupada...

Caminé hacia el carro, pero en cada paso que daba me latía muy rápido el corazón, abrí la puerta del copiloto y al verlos reunidos a todos no puedo evitar una sonrisa en mi rostro, de repente mis ojos perciben algo que no encaja, están Fred y Honey, pero no veo que él esté en medio de ellos dos. En ese instante siento algo entro de mi... como si se creara un hueco en mi pecho, era extraño sentía que algo dentro de mi decayó en el momento en que note el asiento vacío, sentía desilusión, quizá, de no verlo ahí pero sé que no puedo permitir que los demás lo noten así que simplemente me trago todo el vacío en mi interior y evito que mi rostro lo refleje.

**_-¡Hola Gogo, buenos días!-_**Me saludó Wasabi con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, muy típico de él ser así de amable, incluso conmigo.

**_-¡Hey Gogo!-_**Dice Fred desde atrás mientras me siento girándome para verles después de ponerme el cinto.

**_-Hola chicos_**

**_-¡Buenos días Gogo!-_**Me dice Honey muy emocionada por verme.

No puedo evitarlo, esta sensación me está ganando, no puedo fingir más...

**_-¿Y Hiro?-_**Pregunto de inmediato sin devolverle el saludo a Honey, incluso mi tono fue uno muy extraño.

**_-Ah, pasaremos por él enseguida, quisimos pasar por ti primero.-_**Me responde Wasabi tranquilamente, al parecer Honey no le toma mucha importancia a mi comportamiento.

**_-Está bien, sólo date prisa-_**¿Qué acabo de decir?...

**_-Claro.-_**Asiente Wasabi felizmente mientras voy viendo por la ventana

¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué siento la necesidad de ir yo misma por él? ¿Cuál es la prisa por verlo? Quizás es porque quiero regañarlo, o porque estoy preocupada por saber si está bien, pero, ¿Desde cuándo me preocupa tanto?...

Son las 6:25 y por fin estamos afuera del café de su tía, me siento ansiosa mientras esperamos a que baje, Wasabi toca el claxon y todos esperamos a verle. Ah... está tardando y esta sensación se hace cada vez más fuerte, me estoy desesperando, si no sale ahora mismo tendré que... ahí viene...

-**_¡Hiro, vamos date prisa!_**

Le gritó Wasabi, Dios, qué bueno que este día amaneció con prisa o yo habría gritado y todos se hubieran dado cuenta de mi desesperación y mis deseos de verle. Lo miro con el vidrio abajo pero él no se da cuenta de mí... ¿o sí lo hizo? Como sea está corriendo y... ¿trae una rosquilla? Ah, significa que no desayunó, quiero regañarlo por eso, decirle que no es correcto pero al hacerlo todos sabrán de este maldito sentimiento tan extraño que no me deja respirar normal, bueno, al menos se terminó la rosquilla.

**_-¡Ya voy!-_**Corrió hacia nosotros, pero percibí algo, no durmió, maldición... me estoy sintiendo mal por él.

Al subir al carro Wasabi arrancó mientras lo miraba un poco por el retrovisor, yo me contuve lo más que pude para no hablar, esperar a que él expusiera el motivo por el cual está así, si venía corriendo fue porque se le hizo tarde.

**_-Hiro, hermano, luces..._**

**_-Terrible-_**Dijo Fred con asombro

**_-Lo sé…-_**Responde sincero pero para mí cínico, siento mucho calor ¿Por qué me estoy molestando?

**_-¿Qué te pasó Hiro? –_**Pregunta Honey preocupada e inclusive su voz tan dulce me hace sentir irritada**_-¿Te sientes mal?_**

**_-No, es sólo que no pude dormir_**

Le responde y hace que ésta sensación me genere algo más, me siento molesta pero también preocupada, a la vez nerviosa y muy ansiosa, aunque no me haya visto o haya fingido no verme no puedo evitar hacerle notar que también estoy presente y que de igual manera me preocupo. No puedo pelear con todo esto...

**_-¿Te desvelaste toda la noche?..._**

Me giro para verlo directamente a los ojos y al hacerlo me late demasiado rápido el corazón y me tuve que controlar demasiado para lograr evitar que la sangre se me subiera a las mejillas, tengo miedo... ¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Qué me está pasando? esta no soy yo.

Me mira sorprendido como si solo al verme se diera cuenta de lo que oculto... de lo que siento pero, ¿Qué es lo que siento? siento una preocupación hacia él y en parte me siento culpable, quizá si hubiera tenido el valor de llamarlo anoche hubiera podido decirle que olvidara todo eso y simplemente fuera a dormir para que descansara pero por mi debilidad no pude hacerlo... él es mi debilidad, siento que él puede ver tanto mi preocupación como mi remordimiento por no ser capaz de llamar ya que no aparta su vista de mis ojos.

**_-Sí...-_** me responde en casi un susurro como si de repente todo el aire de sus pulmones se hubiera escapado, quiero apartar la mirada de sus ojos pero si la desvío sólo me mostraré más débil y vulnerable... pero al no ser capaz de dejar de ver sus pupilas me siento perdida en esos ojos que tanto me cuestan olvidar.

Tengo que ser firme, tratar de no hacer tan obvio mi enojo para que él no termine de descubrir lo que oculto, aunque parece que ya lo sabe...

**_-¿Por qué?_**

**_-Bueno... me quedé adelantando unas tareas solamente.-_**Dice en un tono un poco extraño, siento que me oculta algo

**_-¿Tareas? Esa no es razón para desvelarse tanto hermano-_**Le dice Fred provocando que me molestara más, mientras sostenía la mirada ante Hiro para verme firme.

**_-¿Qué tarea era?-_**Pregunté molesta, sin darme cuenta del tono que hice, inclusive Honey se veía incómoda por haber ignorado a Fred.

**_-C-cálculo diferencial-_**Responde nervioso

**_-¿Qué dices? eso es mentira Hiro-_** Me siento mal, sé que hay algo que oculta y no me lo dirá fácilmente, sé que no sabe mentir así que ¿Por qué usar una mentira conmigo?**_-Por favor, si cálculo es como matemáticas de segundo grado de primaria para ti, lo terminarías en 5 minutos si te lo propusieras, es imposible que te hayas quedado toda la noche trabajando en eso, ¿Qué ocultas Hiro? quiero la verdad._**

Remarco estas últimas palabras mirándole fijamente mientras él se incomoda con mi mirada y con las de todos alrededor. Lo hicimos sentir nervioso y ya no sostenía la mirada ante mí, sabe que no puede mentirme.

**_-No estoy ocultando nada, enserio ¿por qué lo aria?... además estuve pensando en qué proyecto tengo que presentar en dos meses-_**Sabía que era lo del proyecto, pero aún sigo teniendo esa sensación de que algo me oculta, sino ¿Por qué habría mentido y se habría puesto nervioso?

**_-Ah, era eso, relájate hermano, ya verás que luego tendrás mejores ideas. _**

**_-Eso espero…_**

Finalizó bajando la mirada, yo me di la vuelta y miré hacia la ventana de nuevo, todo estaba en silencio hasta que Fred propuso música y Wasabi encendió el radio, llevaban Hip-hop aunque a decir verdad no le puse mucha importancia, pensaba más en por qué me sentía tan mal... demasiados sentimientos, es mucha confusión y no deja de latirme el corazón tan rápido. Me sentía muy expuesta, como si hubiera hablado de más... por eso permanecí callada en todo el trayecto. Al llegar a la universidad apenas abrimos las puertas y Hiro bajó y partió corriendo, parecía como si lo fueran persiguiendo, nos impresionó a todos.

**_-Eso fue rápido-_**Dijo Fred

**_-¿Por qué corre así?-_**Preguntaba Honey preocupada mientras veíamos como se perdía a lo lejos

**_-Tiene clase a las 7:00, faltan 5 minutos para que empiece-_**Respondí fingiendo una voz desinteresada

**_-Pobre Hiro, se ve muy atareado-_**Comentó Honey con preocupación, era obvio que se estaba muriendo del estrés.

**_-Bueno, yo me voy-_**Dije al ver que también se me hacía tarde a mí, Honey me miró sonriendo

**_-No se te olvide Gogo, nos vemos a las 5:00-_**Dijo Honey amablemente

**_-Sí, después de mis clases en el laboratorio, nos vemos-_**Concluí mientras me despedía de todos y ellos de igual modo partieron a rumbos diferentes.

¿Pero qué es lo que ha pasado conmigo? ¿Qué es lo que me ha hecho?... pienso mientras me dirijo hacia mi salón de clases, siento que he cambiado mucho, hay algo en mí que siento diferente... algo en mi pecho, es algo que me hace sentir más viva, lo siento tan real, algo sumamente familiar, algo que no me deja pensar con claridad pero que a la vez me calma con su calidez.

Voy de un lado a otro de clase en clase y lo único que hay en mi mente es él, no hago otra cosa que pensar en él, en recordarlo, en esos ojos que muestran mucho entusiasmo con todo lo que hacen y la determinación para lograr lo que se propone.

De repente me encuentro incapaz de escribir o concentrarme, sólo juego con la pluma entre mis dedos y recuerdo la noche anterior, en cómo se aceleró mi pulso al tomar el teléfono y comenzar a marcar su número, en lo inútil que me sentí al no ser capaz de terminar de marcar y hablarle... ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es posible que no pueda sacarlo de mi mente? siempre he sido buena para eso, para alejarme de las personas y evitar encariñarme con ellas, pero ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en él, siento que debo ayudarle, siento que debo estar ahí para él, salir de clase e ir a su lado para abrazarlo y decirle que todo estará bien que yo lo apoyaré y que siempre estaré para cuando me necesite, decirle cómo me siento... pero... ¿Cómo me siento? ¿En verdad estoy dispuesta a sacrificar mis materias por él? ¿Dejar algo por lo que he trabajado arduamente sólo por él? Yo... no lo sé...

Aunque… siento que de todos él me comprende más porque sus ojos lo dicen, sus ojos castaños… ¿Qué me pasa? Sé que es un amigo, pero ¿Por qué sigue en mi mente? ¿Si le ayudo se me pasará el remordimiento y dejaré de pensarle?

Y además ¿Por qué pienso en todo esto? ¿Por qué lo repaso una y otra vez en mi mente? no es como si sintiera algo por él, el que me preocupe y trate de estar a su lado y apoyarlo en todo... y no poder dejar de pensar en él... nada de eso significa que me gusta ¿Verdad?... ¿O sí? No, claro que no, ¡eso sería ridículo! pero... si no es así entonces... ¿Por qué me pongo tan nerviosa? más cuando está cerca de mí, casi no puedo pensar claro cuando él está cerca...

Me pregunto... ¿Cómo me verá él? ¿Me verá como amiga? O... ¿Como algo más? No, no, no, no, ¿Qué estás pensando Gogo? ¡Es un nino! ¡Tiene 14! No puedes... jamás funcionaría... ¡Ah! ¿Por qué me siento triste de la nada? todo se está complicando ya no sé qué es lo que ocurre, no sé si en verdad soy yo u otra persona, demonios ¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mí? ¿Y por qué con Hiro de entre todas las personas? ¡Dios voy a enloquecer!

Me siento muy confundida, no sé cuánto tiempo más pueda ocultarlo, no sé cuánto más poder resistir el solo verlo y mantener mi distancia, por favor solo sáquenlo de mi mente...

Leika, convéncete, no está bien y lo sabes. Ah… no sé qué hacer, debo concentrarme ya casi son los exámenes parciales y no he estudiado mucho por estar pensando en esto, no debería ser problema para mí…

**_-¿Estudiando para los parciales Gogo?_**

Me sobresalté sorprendida al escuchar una voz delante de mí ¿Cuándo llegó ahí? O mejor dicho, ¿Hace cuánto estaba en frente de mí y no me dí cuenta? Era mi compañero de clase de Ingeniería de Reactores, ya lo conocía desde el semestre pasado y era un buen amigo, era al único que le hablaba en las clases, pero esta vez sólo coincidíamos en dos. Tenía unos días sin verlo y me sorprendí bastante, llegó en el momento justo para interrumpir mis pensamientos.

**_-Hashimoto_**

**_-Daisuke, te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre-_**Dice sonriendo desde su mesabanco

**_-Ah, lo siento_**-¿Me disculpé?

**_-¿Te asuste?_**

**_-No, es sólo que estaba concentrada-_**Mentí y él sonrió al mismo tiempo en que entraba la maestra.

**_-Buenas tardes jóvenes._**

**_-La maestra ya llegó, será mejor que dejes eso o te llamará la atención_**

Sonrió nuevamente y guardé los libros, sólo me quedé con la libreta y la pluma. La clase terminó a las 3:00, me levanté mientras mi compañero hablaba con la maestra y salí sin despedirme. Era mi hora libre hasta las 4:00, me dio hambre pero tenía que estudiar, así que decidí ir al césped, donde no había nadie y debajo de un árbol me dispuse a comer un Yan Yan de fresa (mi favorito) saqué el libro de Sistemas Hidráulicos y Neumáticos, la clase que me tocaba a las 4:00, me puse a estudiar y al parecer estaba funcionando bien. Mi mente estaba en armonía con el libro.

**_-No dejas de estudiar, ni siquiera en tu hora de comida ¿eh Gogo?_**

Levanté la mirada y su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, por un momento, deseé que fuera él… pero aun así Daisuke era muy amable con todos, incluso conmigo, en cierta forma me agradaba mucho.

**_-Es importante para mí aprobar esta vez con 100 esta materia_**

**_-¿Qué es?_**

**_-Sistemas_**

**_-Es fácil, si gustas podría ayudarte a estudiar, aunque el maestro no va a venir hoy_**

**_-¿Qué?_**

**_-Mandó a avisar que no podría venir, ven, vamos a la cafetería para que comas algo nutritivo en vez de eso.-_**Señaló mi yan yan

**_-Ah, qué remedio, está bien.-_**Sonreí de igual modo y me levanté para guardar todo y caminar con él.

En el camino platicábamos todo lo relacionado con la materia y las tareas, por lo regular mis platicas con él eran así, no me molestaba, mucho menos ahora, prefería estar pensando en algo productivo a estar pensando en Hiro, ya que si seguía así posiblemente terminaría reprobando una materia. Caminábamos lentamente por el campus hasta llegar a la cafetería, eran las 4:50, wow, qué rápido pasó el tiempo. Daisuke Hashimoto me hablaba ahora de la teoría cuántica, amaba realmente ese tema y a mí me gustaba escucharlo, quizás por eso casi siempre estaba callada pero fascinada por todo el conocimiento que este chico tenía. Aunque creo que nunca lo vería a él como algo más...

Decidí ir por una pizza mientras él me acompañaba para comprarse un jugo de toronja y seguía hablando de lo mismo, en verdad estaba emocionado y a mí me gustaba ver a alguien tan centrado en algo que le gusta. Hm, es extraño, ahora estoy más concentrada en lo que me dice que en lo que estaba pensando hace unas horas, me siento en armonía, muy estable, quizás porque hacía mucho que no platicaba con alguien o porque necesitaba dejar de pensar en él. Ambos nos reíamos al recordar algunas irregularidades de esa teoría mientras él seguía explicándome hacíamos fila para comprar la pizza.

**_-En resumen Gogo, una partícula cuántica está deslocalizada: su posición se reparte en una distribución de probabilidad. Un campo cuántico es equivalente a un colectivo de partículas cuánticas y así es de sencillo._**-Me decía sonriendo ampliamente mientras le sonrío al verlo tan entusiasmado.

**_-Wow, no creí que fuera así, siempre creí que era difícil, es como si hubieras abierto mi mente. _**

**_-Bueno, pues ya sabes que siempre me tienes a mí para resolver tus dudas, por cierto Gogo, ¿tienes libre este sábado por la tarde?_**

Oh oh, problemas, una reunión, una cita, o algo parecido representaba peligro para mí, me tomó desprevenida, esperé todo menos eso, ¿Qué digo ahora?

**_-¿Sábado?-_**Dije dudosa y creo que fui obvia por el tono de voz que utilicé.

Era un buen amigo, no quería lastimarlo al rechazar su propuesta y en mi confusión miré hacia un lado y mi corazón latió rápidamente... Dudé por un momento hasta que decidí detenerlo.

**_-Hiro, aquí estabas-_**Le llamé y él se giró para verme-**_ ¿A dónde ibas?_**-No me importó dejar a Daisuke esperando mi respuesta, ni esperar a comer algo, quería estar con él…

**_-Hola Gogo, iba hacia el laboratorio-_**Lo noto diferente, algo irritado.

**_-¿Es tu hermanito Gogo?-_**Preguntó amablemente, aunque obviamente sentí la sangre hervir al oírlo decir eso.

**_-¡Claro que no!-_**Levanté la voz indignada, estaba molesta-**_es mi amigo_**

**_-¿Tienes de amigo a un niño de secundaria?-_**

Ah, en verdad, estaba molestándome aún más, no sé cómo lo tomaría Hiro, Daisuke era mi amigo, lo estimaba, pero no iba a dejar que se burlara de él, aunque no utilizara ese tono, sé que lo hacía. Estaba dispuesta a callarlo pero Hiro se adelantó.

**_-Estudio en la misma universidad que tú-_**Percibí un tono molesto en él y seguí con mi plan de dejarlo callado.

**_-Fue él quien creó los microbots, Hiro Hamada-_**Dije con cierto orgullo por tener de amigo al gran niño genio.

**_-E-él… no puede ser…_**-se quedó en shock sin saber qué decir realmente pero Hiro comenzó a caminar hacia otra dirección y lo detuve con mi voz.

**_-Hiro espera ¿ya irás al laboratorio?-_**Quería ir con él, sentía la necesidad de disculparme por la estupidez de mi amigo, era obvio que estaba enfadado porque le di más importancia a Hiro.

**_-Yo..._**

**_-Te acompaño-_**Dije rápidamente antes de que huyera.

**_-¿Sábes?, recordé que tengo clase y voy 5 minutos retrasado-_** retrocedió e inconscientemente estiré mi mano hacia él

**_-Pero, Hiro..._**

**_-¡Nos vemos!_**

se fue corriendo demasiado rápido a mi parecer, como si lo estuvieran persiguiendo o algo, se fue así sin más dejándome sola con Daisuke Hashimoto, no estaba segura de lo que me hacía sentir el hecho de que se haya ido corriendo dejándome atrás... me sentí decepcionada, triste como si me hubiera dejado a mi suerte sin siquiera importarle lo que yo siento, pero... ¿Qué es lo que siento?... no lo sé, sólo sé que quería seguirlo, debía ir tras él simplemente tenía que ir, aunque no entiendo la razón por la cual tengo ese deseo de ir con él.

**_-Vaya, es rápido, hm, entonces Gogo ¿Quisieras?..._**

**_-Lo siento-_**Le interrumpí- **_tengo que irme, te veré después._**

**_-Pero…_**

**_-¡Adiós!-_**Un gran impulso me hizo reaccionar y correr rápidamente para salir por la cafetería.

Necesito alcanzarlo, debo ir con él, estar a su lado pero... ¿Por qué? todo en mi dice que mi lugar es a su lado pero no lo entiendo... ¿Para qué? no sé qué es lo que hago, ¿Cuál es la razón de correr tras él? no lo sé... sé que todo en mi quiere alcanzarlo y verlo pero ¿Qué le diré cuando lo alcance? no dejo de cuestionar todo lo que hago en el momento, ¿Por qué me comporto así? esta no soy yo, una voz resuena en mi cabeza diciéndome "sigue Leika, no te detengas" ¡No, no, no, no!, no puedo seguir... ya no quiero seguir me estoy volviendo loca con todo esto, alguien por favor haga que se detenga... por favor sólo deténganlo.

Me detengo bruscamente para recuperar el aliento mientras me apoyo con las manos en las rodillas, mierda... me duele respirar esto es lo que me pasa por actuar de esta forma tan imprudente, miro a mi alrededor buscando la persona dueña de mi atención, lo perdí de vista... ¡Ya basta, es suficiente! ya no quiero sentir esto, ya no quiero sentir ese vacío en mi pecho, necesito distraerme y dejar de pensar en él, será mejor ir al laboratorio.

En mi camino al laboratorio me pongo mis audífonos para distraer mi mente, busco entre mi repertorio de música _Fall to Pieces_ de _Avril Lavigne_, vaya canción que elegí para una situación así ¿Eh? , no he sido muy prudente con mis decisiones últimamente ¿O sí? decido cambiar la canción ya que escucharla sólo empeorara mi estado de ánimo pero antes de hacerlo me doy cuenta de que ya me encuentro frente a la entrada del laboratorio.

Antes de entrar respiro hondo tratando de poner una cara normal sin preocupación ni nada así no sospecharían que pasa algo conmigo, abro la puerta y entro fingiendo que todo está bien para no llamar la atención y dejo mi mochila por un lado, miro a mi alrededor y veo mucha gente ocupada en sus respectivas áreas de trabajo así que mejor opto por ir hacia mi equipo mientras me quito los audífono y con mucho esfuerzo manteniendo mi rostro sin mostrar nada de lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento.

**_-Hola Gogo, ¿qué tal tus clases?-_**Pregunta Honey amablemente

**_-Un poco pesadas_**

**_-Lo sé, ya vienen los parciales_**

**_-No se estresen chicas, mejor coman algo de pizza-_**Dice Wasabi entrando con dos cajas grandes de pizza y una gran soda de Dr. Pepper de cherry

**_-¡Sí, pizza!-_**Grita Fred felíz al igual que yo me acerco a tomar una rebanada

**_-Guárdenle un poco a Hiro-_**Digo al darle una mordida a mi pizza

**_-Claro, aunque no sé si le guste con champiñones-_**Comenta Wasabi mientras me giro para remarcarles un poco seria:

**_-Sólo guárdenle…_**

No pusimos a comer Honey y yo, después, a trabajar en el diseño de los trajes que queríamos con el resto, compartíamos ideas en lo que esperábamos a Hiro al igual que proponíamos un ligero cambio en las armas, algo más rápido, yo era rápida gracias a él, pero deseaba serlo más, porque cuando corría no pensaba en nada, ni en él...

El tiempo pasaba hasta que de repente escuchamos a alguien llegar y acercarse con nosotros, era una chica, de cabello largo y negro.

**_-Disculpen, ¿Ustedes son amigos o conocidos de Hiro Hamada?-_**No me agrada el tono de susto que tiene

**_-Sí, somos nosotros ¿Qué pasa?-_**Le respondió Honey preocupada

**_-Se encuentra en la enfermería._**

Sentí un golpe en mi estómago y como la desesperación comenzaba a llenarme lentamente.

Hiro...


End file.
